A Changing Vision Of The Future
by KorrieChan
Summary: A nine year old naruto wakes up from a nightmare. little does he know those weird visions and dreams that are popping up are visions of the future. but yeah what can you do about it when you suddenly lose control over your body at your Taijutsu spar at the academy? How is this going to change the events of the future?
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Naruto and Sasuke stood, on the now destroyed and barren cliffs of the Valley of the End, both were panting both were almost out of chakra. They had been fighting for the last few hours and were both exhausted.

' **Oi, Naruto.'** A large booming voice called out to the blonde.

'What is it Kurama?'

' **I'm giving you the last of my remaining chakra, don't let him drain anymore of your chakra. After that I'll fall asleep for a while. So DON'T overuse it on your technique!'**

'I won't you furball!' Naruto grinned as he started molding his chakra into one of his signature jutus, the Rasengan.

Sasuke was doing the same as Naruto as the pushed the last of his chakra into his Chidori, as the whistling sound of one thousand birds started filling the air.

They both started to charge at each other, the waterfall roaring beneath them, as their respective techniques came to life.

'RASENGAN'

'CHIDORI'

Both techniques collided together and then there was a huge flash bright light that lighted up the whole valley, what could have been seen all the way to Suna, if the whole world wasn't in an infinite Tsukuyomi trapped.

further in the valley the light reached sakura and Kakashi's eyes.

'NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN!' She cried while she started sprinting towards the light with Kakashi not far behind her.

* * *

Somewhere else in the past a 9 year old Naruto woke up sweating and frightened from a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: the first vision

Naruto woke up panting and scared of a nightmare which he couldn't recall clearly, the only thing he did remember was slaughter and blood… a lot of blood. Which was quite frightening for a nine year old that also didn't have parents to calm him down.

He looked for the time on his alarm, it was 6:56 AM. He frowned it was way too early to be waking up. It almost never happened that he would wake up early. Well…. Only if his alarm wasn't out of battery.

But then he looked better at his alarm, it was not ticking. He quickly looked at his clock in the kitchen, it was 10:06 AM. And the academy started at 8:30 AM

'AHH CRAP I'M SOOOOOOO LATE!' he yelled to himself. 'No time to shower, I'll do that after school.' He added mentally.

He ran towards his closet and tried to jump into his orange hoodie and grey pants, failing miserably as he fell on his face. He jumped up and threw on his clothes and quickly adjusted his green goggles and jumped out of his window, obviously forgetting to lock it.

* * *

Naruto ran on the street towards the academy while ignoring the cold looks of the villagers of Konoha. While he was running his thoughts trailed away from his nightmare from the last night.

What he didn't noticed was that there was a tall man in his way. He crashed right into the man and fell on his butt.

'WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU SCRUM!' the man immediately raged angry towards the poor boy.

'Sorry sir, I didn't see you..' Naruto tried apologizing.

'NO YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU DEMON!'

Naruto sighed sadly it was one of those days again, he started to walk away.

'HEY COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!' the man yelled.

'I'M NOT A DEMON, I'M THE FUTURE HOKAGE UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYO! AND WHEN I'M HOKAGE YOU SHALL RESPECT ME!' Naruto yelled back as he started running again towards the academy.

* * *

By the time Naruto arrived at the academy it was almost half past ten.

'NARUTO YOU ARE LATE!' Iruka-sensei said sighing, it was common for Naruto to be late. But still….

'Sorry Iruka-sensei, my alarm clock ran out of battery..' Said Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

Iruka sighed, 'Was that boy ever going to be fine? 'It's fine Naruto just go and take your seat. We were just starting on the history of the past four hokages.'

The rest of the hour was boring with the lectures of the scarred chunin except the fact that naruto was pestering Sakura with dates which she replied with a punch on his head.

'Okay, class who can tell me what made the Yondaime Hokage special?' Iruka looked around in the classroom searching for vingers. 'Yes, Sakura?'

'It was because he killed the kyuubi 9 years ago was it?' the rosette answered.

'Actually no Sakura. He was famous because he used a special jutsu that enabled him to teleport to a place instantly, it was invented by the second hokage Senju Tobirama. He explained. 'Does anyone know what the jutsu is called, it is not that I don't expect it that anyone knows it. Anyone?'

Naruto who was half asleep suddenly raised his hand up.

'Yes, Naruto?'

'Hirashin no Jutsu!' he replied, while he thought ' _huh, how did I know that?'_

The class was shocked, that was the first time the dead last answered a question correctly.

'Errr.. that was correct Naruto, good job!' Praised Iruka. 'How did you know that, we never?'

'Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. it actually just popped into my head. Ehehehe…' said Naruto thinking.

'It's fine Naruto.' Iruka looked at the clock. 'Alright class it seems it is time to our daily sparring session. Follow me to the sparring area outside the building.'

Half of the class groaned while the other half cheered at the thought of showing their skills of, like a certain whiskered blonde.

* * *

'Alright the first spar is…' Iruka-sensei looked on the clipboard he had in his hands. 'Haruno Sakura VS Hyuuga Hinata, come forwards please.'

She shy blue haired girl eeped forward on the field so did the pink haired.

'Sasuke-kun, watch me!' Sakura called out. _"THE POWER OF LOVE SHALL CONNQUER! SHANNARO!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

'GOOD LUCK SAKURA-CHAN!' naruto yelled happily.

''SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA, I DON'T NEED LUCK FROM YOU!' she screeched towards the him.

'Alright girls are you ready?' Iruka asked looking at the girls, they nodded. 'Okay, let's start, remember NO ninjutsu!'

Both girls shifted into a taijutsu stance for Hinata Juuken for Sakura the academy style. Sakura was the first to attack as she charged towards Hinata with her fist, but Hinata blocked it and countered it with a quick soft jab on one of her arm muscles, efficiently paralyzing one of her arms.

Sakura was furious, how could she be upper handed already by that weak shy girl? 'What did you do?' she screeched angry at the timid girl that backed away slowly from the screeching pink girl

'I-I just acupunctured one of your arm m-muscles to makes your attacks i-inefficiently…' the girl slowly stuttered.

Sakura was about to screech again until Iruka-sensei interrupted them. 'That is enough Sakura! Hinata dismantled you in the spar quick and efficiently so you cannot complain about it! That is how a ninja works! Do you understand?' He looked at the pink haired girl that was trembling, he wasn't sure if it was anger or disappointment.

'Errr… alright the winner of the match is Hyuuga Hinata, good job Hinata!' Hinata smiled happy. 'Okay the next match is between….. let's see…' he lifted a paper od his clipboard. ' Ahem! The next match is between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

'ALRIGHT!'I can finally kick that teme his butt!' yelled naruto

'DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN A BASTARD YOU DOBE!' screeched all the fangirls which made Naruto almost.. yes is said _almost_ piss in his pants.

Sasuke just 'Hn'ed' as he took his famous Uchiha fighting stance while Naruto his his sloppy academy stance took.

Iruka sighed again, he had a crazy class to teach. 'are you ready boys?' both scowled at each other, as their sensei sweat-dropped at the sight. 'Alright then.. hajime!'

Naruto immediately charged at Sasuke who easily blocked the blonde and threw him on the ground, Naruto laid down for a second and suddenly jumped up and took another unfamiliar stance too himself and the other people.

Sasuke frowned as he put his guard up. Naruto charged at him again, this time with more precision and aim, he saw a punch coming and blocked, but suddenly he was punched into the stomach with another punch from the blonde.

How did he not see that coming? Was the dead last holding back all those times with sparring? NO, that coulnd't be it, the dobe was too dumb to hold that up.

Sasuke made a roundhouse kick that Naruto dodged with ease. The ravenhaired boy frowned and putted more power and speed into his attacks and one connected and Naruto fell down on his back. Sasuke looked at him with his cold eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened but suddenly he was not on the academy anymore, he was standing on water… WAIT! STANDING ON WATER? WAS THAT EVEN FREAKING POSSIBLE?! Ahem… as I was saying he was standing on water.

He heard a chirping, it was overwhelming like one thousand birds chirping. And he saw lightning from behind, he looked down and saw an arm, it was stabbed into his chest. And he saw blood, it was a wound, a deep one. The blood was dripping down his orange clothes. He tried to look up, he wanted to see who was doing this to him.

But as he tried to look up his vision blurred and he was back at the academy again.

'Naruto are you alright?' asked a certain scarred Chunin worried.

Naruto's head shot up and looked at his sensei. 'Uhh, of course Iruka-sensei!' he said quickly putting on his fake signature grin. He stood up and walked over to the tree that was on the sparring field and sat down.

he heard Iruka-sensei putting the next match together, Nara Shikamaru VS Yamanaka Ino. Shikamaru won by tripping Ino who was complaining why she lost to the lazy bum. As they moved on the the next match.

* * *

After the sparring session was over the class was dismissed and everyone was allowed to go home. Naruto was walking home slowly, and thinking about what happened at the academy.

' _What was that at the academy?'_ he wondered, he recalled what happened the day. First of all he had a nightmare that he didn't seem to recall clearly, then second of all at the sparring session his body started to move on his own in a completely different taijutsu style that he was unfamiliar with was, and last but not the least that weird vision he had. It was so confusing!

He sighed, this was getting nowhere. Maybe some ramen would clear his mind up. Yes, some ramen sounded great. He changed his route and walked towards his favorite restaurant. The owners welcomed him warmly. He ate 5 big bowls of ramen and the strange thought was temporarily forgotten

When he was walking home again the thought came up again. _'it was scary the vision, I need to know. Who it did and what this even is…'_ he thought determined.


	3. Chapter 3: because I love you

**A/N**

 **so i figured that people would read this note easier than if i put it at the beginning of the story. Also the chapter is longer gain! YAY!**

 **so yeah this chapter is longer than the second chapter, i have to learn for next week while i'm supposed to learn right now, but i was bored...**

 **since i am sticking to the original plotline i have the same parings if i am going to put them into it. so for this chapter it put slightly some NaruHina in it. SOO PLEASE READ IT I PUTTED MY HEART INTO THIS CHAPTER, IT MADE ME FEEL TINGLY! (but if you dont like NaruHina begone... SHOO SHOO!)**

 **I stole most of the scene from Naruto: The Last movie, so i cannot take credit for it.**

 **also you can skip this chapter if you want, then you can read some other stories instead:**

To The Future- **this story is really good written by cbehrills, we are in the time of the 9th hokage sarada uchiha, the first uchiha who has risen as hokage. but the village is under attack and the only one who can stop it is Uzumaki Naruto. the only problem is... he is dead.**

* * *

Snowflakes were falling down gently, it was winter in Konoha. And it was just a few weeks after the incident of Naruto's strange vision and the academy spar. The Kyuubi festival was just a week ago, together with Naruto's birthday.

The academy was just over and Naruto who was wearing a beautiful red scarf and as always his still green goggles, was sitting on the swing under a tree from the academy, watching sadly as the parents of his classmates came to get them to take them home.

The whiskered blonde sighed deeply and was about to stand up and walk home until he suddenly heard a soft cry from the bushes. He frowned and rushed towards the sound and saw a blue haired girl being pushed around by three boys.

It was Hinata the weird shy girl from his class, she was crying and apologizing to the boys as she was pushed down on her head while they threw insults towards her. Naruto could see the tears falling down from her face on the pure white snow.

'I'm sorry…' she cried out softly as the tears ran down her face and falling down.

'Heh! That was pathetic!' One of the boys Laughed. 'Put some more feeling into it!'

The fat boy laughed, 'We said APOLOGIZE!'

Hinata´s eyes filled with more tears as she cried harder, 'I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!

'Cut it out!' Naruto said firmly to the boys as the ran towards them. The leader of the boys looked at him like he was an idiot. 'Hah, who are you?'

The other boy recognized Naruto, 'Hey, it's that kid!' he whispered to the other boys.

'I'M NOT _THAT BOY!'_ Naruto yelled, 'I AM GOING TO BE THE FUTURE HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!'

'Ehhh? Future hokage…? The leader of the three boys taunted. 'Are you an idiot?'

'Hmpf!, I am gonna show you!' Naruto scoffed. He made the familiar hand signs. 'BUSHIN NO JUTSU!' The bullies stepped back slightly. There was a large poof of smoke when two sickly half dead clone appeared on the ground from the smoke. The boys were silent, and then began to laugh hard at Naruto, who was still standing on the same place stared at the half dead clones with a shocked expression. A small sweat drop appeared on his head.

What he did not see coming was a fist of one of the boys that landed right in his face, successfully knocking the whiskered blonde out, with a nose bleed.

The boys took Naruto's scarf and started to play with it. The boys used the scarf to play with it and completely ruining the once beautiful red scarf. After they were done they stomped on the remains of the scarf, leaving it dirty, ripped and teared all over the place. Forgetting that they were bullying the small Hyuga.

When the bullies left the place Hinata slowly came out of her hiding place, after checking if the boys were really gone. She carefully picked up the red scarf which was now ruined and heavenly damaged. She stood up and she slowly walked towards the knocked out boy, she saw that he had a slight nose bleed and his eye was a little swollen.

She didn't know how to feel. She felt guilty for letting him getting injured but also happy that he stood up for her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the blonde boy from her class jumped up in his messy fighting stance. And yelled out

'WAIT! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU GUYS YET! This time my justu will work and then….' He trailed of when he saw that the bullies were not there anymore, only to be stared at by a certain shy Hyuga.

"Are... are you alright?" she timidly asked, making the boy hurriedly clean his bloodied nose with the sleeve of his jacket, figuring that the red liquid was probably the reason the girl was worried about him.

'Yeah! I'm fine! I'm used to this kind of thing,' he smiled widely at the blue-haired girl, in an attempt to reassure her of his well-being. Truth to be told, he was far from fine—both his body and pride were more wounded than he let on—but he didn't want to bother her with that kind of thing. It was not her problem.

'Umm… A-ano….' The girl started as Naruto looked at her.

'Huh? What is it?' He asked.

'Y-your scarf…' She said softly as she held out the damaged scarf. Naruto looked at it and waved it off.

'It's alright..' He replied, he began walking away.

'Um... I... Th-thank you very much!' she said sincerely as she bowed to him still holding his red scarf, completely shocking the blond. Naruto wasn't used to being treated with respect. Nobody respected him, quite the opposite, really! And yet that girl had bowed to him with so much gratitude.

He started to run again before giving her a big smile, a real big one. And saying bye. She smiled back softly, hugging the now torn but still as ever red scarf, as she watched him running away out of her eye reach.

* * *

Naruto was still running and thinking about his encounter with the shy girl he rescued from the bullies when he suddenly heard a voice calling his name.

'N-Naruto-kun!'

He turned around and saw Hinata standing before him bowing and holding something out to him, first he thought it was his scarf but she was holding out a small weird jar.

'Huh? What is it?' he asked, curiously looking at the small jar .

'It is ointment.' An unfamiliar female voice said from behind. Naruto jerked up and turned around seeing a red eyed woman standing behind him.

'Why are you giving it to me?' he asked Hinata looking confused at her.

'Just accept it, Naruto.' The woman pushed as she smiled kindly towards him.

Naruto took small the jar of ointment from Hinata and thanked her. He looked at Hinata she was wearing something entirely different from what she was wearing a minute ago, she looked different, no she looked older. Also he wasn't in the forest of Konoha near the academy anymore. He was in some kind of building, he didn't know where he was. Suddenly he heard another unfamiliar male voice calling out.

'Universal pull!'

Naruto was suddenly lifted up from the ground as he suddenly was pulled toward the wall, he yelled out as he hitted the wall. The scenery changed again and he was suddenly in a big hole and it looked like a battlefield. Again was there a unfamiliar person. He was pulled towards the person as he grapped Naruto by his throat and pushed him hard to the ground. He screamed out when he felt a sharp pain on his body and saw he was pinned down on the ground with strange black metal sticks.

'It's time for you to come with me!' The man replied, he had strange purple eyes with rings and was wearing a cloak with red clouds and nail polish on his fingers and toes…. "WAHAHA! A MAN WEARING NAIL POLISH! Oh oops I'm interrupting the story… Sorry! "

Out of nowhere he heard someone running towards them, it was Hinata. She looked different again, more confident and again _older…_ She was charging at the strange cloaked man with nail polish.. "Pffff…haha nail polish..."

Naruto opened his mouth, he wanted to ask why she was here and WHAT she was doing here, but his mouth said something else.

´Why´d you come out here?!' He said desperately still trying to break free from the weird sticks. 'You're no match for him!'

The girl stood still 'This time… I'm going to save you, Naruto-kun!' She replied confidently. 'I was always crying, and giving up before even trying…. I made so many wrong turns. But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto-kun! I always chased after you….. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I want to always be at your side!'

She smiled softly, 'You changed me, Naruto-kun. Your smile is what saved me. That is why I am not afraid to die… if it means I can protect you!' She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled again. A soft wind blowed her long blue hair gently around her face. Naruto's eyes widened at the blue haired girl.

'That's because…. I love you, Naruto-kun.' The Hyuga finished with a gentle smile.

'Hinata…' He whispered softly.

Another voice entered his head once more, this time he recognized it, it was Iruka-sensei.

'If the world were end tomorrow, who would you like to spend your last day with?' The teacher asked. Naruto was in the classroom of the academy again. He heard Choji, the (fat) boy from his class speaking up.

'If it is the end of the world, I would wish that meat would fall instead of the moon!' The class laughed. He remembered this lesson it was last year.

Iruka-sensei started talking again, 'Write down who you'd want to spend your last day on Earth with.'

Naruto looked at Hinata who looked young again with her short haircut, but looked at his own hands when they suddenly started moving on their own again. His hands were busy trying to fold a paper airplane, when his hands were done he threw it towards the window, watching it floating in the air. The rest of the class looked up and staring at the airplane that flew outside the window.

'Hey, Naruto! Don't throw out your paper!' Iruka-sensei scolded. Naruto wanted to say something but again other words left his mouth.

'But there is no way the world is gonna end!' He replied, putting his hands behind his head.

'That's why I am saying " _if_ " it does.' Iruka-sensei lectured.

'Well, it ain't gonna happen.' He shot back.

A new vision entered his head, it was a paper and his name was on it, Naruto quickly looked at Hinata who was holding her paper, blushing and smiling happily.

All of the sudden a bright flash entered the room, Naruto tried to shield his eyes against the bright light. When he opened them again he was back in the forest from the academy grounds, he blinked and rubbed in his eyes, how long had he been standing here?

Naruto was thinking, ' _What was that? It had happened again…'_


	4. Chapter 4: Iruka's ordeal part I

**A/N**

 **So i deceided to split the chapter in 2 because i was lazy and there are happening things. and i wanted to make one more chapter until we start at the gratuation chapter.**

 **and AGAIN the chapter is longer if only by a few words, I think it is improvement!**

 **this chapter is inspired by the episode 177 & 178: IRUKA'S ORDEAL and i dont own it, i am just using the episode for my chapter.**

 **so here it is i hope you enjoy it! ^.^**

 **IMPORTANT message: this story can also be found on under the same name and same author on wattpad and Archive of our own, where you can download the story**

 **XOXOXOX**

The days after the strange vision left Naruto pondering. As the days went on the memories of the visions about the blue haired girl slowly faded into hazy flashes and fragments, but one certain sentence from the girl kept lingering in his head.

 _A gentle wind blowed the hair gently around the blue haired girl, she closed her eyes for a moment and smiled softly, 'That is because….. I love you!'_

It made him more and more confused the longer he thought about it. The only upside was that Naruto didn't know Hinata well enough to interact with her. That would be sooooooo awkward!

The days went on quickly and months passed until it was summer again. Naruto was wearing a sleeveless jacket with a blue shirt underneath and some green pants, this time his green goggles absent.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly as he stretched, it was finally recess. He deserved that after the boring lectures of the scar nosed chunin. He walked outside and saw a group of boys from his class standing close to each other talking secretly about something.

'Hey guys, what are you all doing?' He called out putting his hands behind his head.

One of the boys turned around. 'What? Stay away, Naruto.'

The rejection mentally made Naruto sigh, but as always he putted his fake mask on as he grinned towards the boys, 'Why? Why can't I?' He asked, 'Let me play with you guys too!'

The other boy with glasses glared at Naruto, 'Why should we?' He looked away, 'No way you'll join us in tonight's test of courage!'

The mention of a test of courage grabbed Naruto's attention, 'Test of courage?' He asked excitedly.

The other boy hitted the boy who mentioned it hard on the head, 'OW!'

'What're you babbling about?' The boy asked the boy with glasses angry.

'Wow, sounds like fun!' Naruto answered grinning, 'I'm coming too!'

The leader glared at Naruto, 'We told you, you can't!' He started to walk away from the blonde. 'Get this!' He warned, 'Don't you dare to follow us!'

'Come on!' The other boys hurried after their leader.

The blonde's smile faded to a sad frown.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were crowded with people, Naruto was walking alone on the streets with the still sad frown on his face, he thought back at what the leader said to him.

 _The leader turned around as he faced Naruto, 'Get this! Don't you dare to follow us!' the leader glared at the blonde._

It made him smirk at the thought, ' _Heh!_ _When you say something like that, Naruto will follow no matter what it takes!'_ The blonde smirked to himself, thinking of a way how to scare them tonight. He stopped when he saw a shop with cool masks, he quickly rushed towards the masks stall and looked in wonder at the masks.

The owner turned around at the sound, 'How can I hel-' The man stopped talking when he recognized the boy. 'You brat!'

Naruto turned towards the owner, 'Huh?' When he was suddenly pushed hard out of the shop, landing on the ground.

'Go away!' The owner yelled at him.

The villagers stopped and looked wanting to know what the commotion was on the streets. 'What is the big deal?!' Naruto yelled at the man who answered angrily, 'What are you doing here!? You plague!'

'What? I was only…' The boy started talking softer as he looked down. 'I was only looking at the masks..'

Whispers started to form in the crowd 'Hey, is that the boy?' A woman softly whispered to another woman who nodded, 'Yeah…. That's the one.'

The owner took a certain fox mask of the displays and threw it angrily at the poor blonde, 'You want this!?' The masks clattered on the ground. 'Well you can have it! No get lost!' The show owner walked away back in his shop in disgust.

Naruto slowly stood up, the villagers backing away slowly, and picked the fox mask up. 'Jeez…' He saw the villagers looking at him, some in fear and some in disgust.

'Why are you all looking at me like that?' He asked loudly, looking at the villagers who kept staring at the blond. He turned away and started to run the opposite way back towards his home. the villagers just stared after him.

* * *

It was a clear night in Konoha, at the cemetery the boys were standing with lanterns waiting, when there was suddenly a scream.

The leader of the boys spoke up hiding his fear. 'Sheesh, you're all whimps.' One of the boys came running towards them he was scared. The boy that was screaming ran towards the group.

'No one is brave enough to go all the way in?' The leader of the boys asked.

The boy with glasses was panting, 'Don't say that…' He answered but he was interrupted by his leader.

'Well then, I'll go!' The leader answered putting up a brave face, while he walked towards the entrance of the cemetery.

He was walking between the headstones, it was quiet… _very quiet….._ The leader swallowed in fear as he looked around searching for unusual things. 'This is easy.' He encouraged himself, walking towards the monument.

'All I have to do is take that branch.' He looked at the small branch that was lying at the foot of the monument of Konoha. He hurried towards the big statue when he suddenly heard a noise, he looked around in fear. When he looked up he saw something standing on the big red stone. It has a mask on a fox mask.

'AAAAH! A FOX DEMON!' He started to scream and run away as fast as he could from the creature in fear. Dropping his lantern, that started to catch fire when it fell on the ground.

Further on the streets Iruka was taking a night walk on the quiet streets of Konoha when he suddenly saw some boys from his homeroom class running away from the cemetery screaming and yelling in fear about some kind of demon fox that would eat them.

He started to run towards the empty cemetery to investigate, drawing his kunai to be sure. He saw something standing on the monument, it jumped down making the scar nosed man jump backwards holding his kunai before him in defense. The creature was not very big, in fact it was rather small. It started to chuckle softly, as it took his mask off.

'Serves them right!' The person laughed, it was Naruto. 'Everyone got scared and ran off!' The blonde laughed, 'You better hurry and run sensei! Or else, I'll eat you to death!' He taunted, amused at his prank.

Iruka looked at Naruto, thinking back at his parents on the night the Kyuubi attacked, that was the last time he saw them. He clenched his kunai slightly, startling the young boy. 'Huh? What's up, sensei?'

The sudden question threw him out of his thoughts, 'Naruto… Do you realize what you are doing?' He started, looking down in disapproval to Naruto.

Naruto's expression began to falter, 'Why? Why?!' The boy cried out in anger and desperation. 'Why does everyone, _even_ my homeroom teacher…. Why do you all look at me like that!?' The boy cried out demanding, startling the teacher, who was standing before him.

'I'm not a nuisance and I'm not some kind of germ!' He yelled angry. 'I'm….. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!' Those words broke Iruka's heart, he thought back about how he used to be, without parents to care for him, or to praise him. 'Naruto…..' He softly said, the blonde did not hear the chunin.

'I'll never…. Return to academy again!' Naruto declared angry, running away from the now shocked man.

'Hey!' Iruka called Naruto after, but the boy kept on running ignoring his teachers shouts. Iruka wanted to reach out for the boy but he was already gone off somewhere else.

'Damm it!' The man cursed to himself.

* * *

The next day Naruto was not in class when Iruka came to the academy, even when he asked the kids, they did not see him or talked to him since the incident. In fact, most of the kids from his homeroom class didn't even wanted to associate with the blonde. The man sighed worried and started the lesson, thinking to visit the hokage to discuss the matter after school was over.

After the classes ended Iruka tried to see the hokage, but sadly no avail. Of course he knew the hokage was a busy man but Naruto was an important matter to the hokage. Iruka who was still thinking why the hokage's assistance prevented him from seeing the hokage.

He sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench, still drowned in his thoughts when there was suddenly an unfamiliar voice that plunged him out of his thoughts.

'Oi! Oi!' someone called out, making the chunin look up where the voice came from. 'You know, this is my special seat.' The man said continuing, 'I can't concentrate on my reading!' He held up a small orange book (guess who that is ^.^) 'When someone's making such a loud sigh next to me!'

'Oh… I'm sorry. I'll move away right now!' Iruka apologized to Kakashi, who replied, 'No, wait I was just about to leave.' The grey haired man interrupted closing his beloved orange Icha Icha book before stuffing it into his kunai pouch.

'Well, I'll be seeing you..' He said as he started to walk away from the chunin. He stopped when he saw the young man sitting down with a deep sigh.

'What's wrong?' He asked showing concern in his voice, 'You look depressed. If you feel like talking I'll listen.' He walked back to Iruka and sat down next to him.

'Kakashi…' Iruka started.

'Hmmm…?'

'Is your name, right?' The Chunin asked, 'Well, I happen to be Naruto's… You know the one… Uzumaki Naruto's homeroom teacher.'

'I see..' The scarecrow said, leaning with his upper arm on the bench.

'But I went to ask the Third hokage to relieve me from being his homeroom teacher.' Iruka continued slowly, 'Lord hokage wouldn't see me.. I just don't know how… I don't know how to deal with Naruto!' He finished. 'I am not qualified to teach Naruto!' He said bringing his hands to his head in desperation.

'I see. So that is why you look so dead.' Stated Kakashi bluntly, making Iruka look up in confusion. 'I'm talking about your eyes.' He explained, thinking back on what the Sandaime said to him.

'Your eyes were full of life back then. Now they are dead.' Kakashi eyed Iruka who was still confused. 'Perhaps you've forgotten a basic rule of teaching.' The grey-haired man continued.

" _You cannot open the mind of another unless you yourself have an open mind."_ Kakashi quoted looking up to the sky, 'Or perhaps you're trying to forget..' He dully noted.

Iruka bowed over leaning his arms on his knees and sighed, 'The Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto is responsible for the death of my parents. I'm fully aware that Naruto is not to blame. But every time I see him, I can't stop remembering the Nine-Tails is hiding deep inside of him.' The image of the Kyuubi appearing inside of his head. 'I don't think Naruto would open up to someone like me.'

Kakashi bowed to the same level as Iruka was sitting, 'You are the only one who can reach Naruto's heart.' He stood up and turned toward Iruka who was still sitting, 'That…. That is you own ordeal.'

Iruka look up, 'Ordeal?!' Kakashi nodded.

'Yes, the one Lord Hokage has given to you. Just hang in there a little longer, and you'll find the way.' He advised. 'Rise up to his expectations.' Kakashi turned to Iruka once more and waved, 'See you!' He smiled and started to walk away leaving Iruka thinking once more.

' _Hokage-sama sure made a bold choice..'_ Kakashi thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Iruka's ordeal part II

**A/N**

 **we are leaning towards the graduation chapter where the plot starts from the manga, only i have no idea how to write a sub chapter before naruto turns 12, and i have like zero inspiration for chapter 6. I think it is too soon to make the graduation chapter because Naruto is still 10 and a half years old. but i dont want to rush the story.**

 **tell me what you think, any ideas?**

 **and please leave a review, it makes me write better and it helps me improve on writing.**

 **ps. im removing some of the A/N so it doesnt bother with the story.**

* * *

Iruka was on his way home and passed a playground, he saw Naruto playing with some of the other kids on the playground, they were chasing and running after each other and having fun, but the fun didn't last very long when the parents came to pick up their children.

'Koji, it is time to go home!' One parent called out.

While the other called out, 'Daichi, dinner time!'

'Okay!' The kid named Daichi called out to his parents.

'Let's go home everyone!'

Shikamaru and Choji were the only ones left with Naruto until Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad came too, and took both of them back home. Leaving the blonde alone on the playground, his smile faltering to a sad frown as he looked at the children hand in hand with their parents.

Iruka was heartbroken at the sight as the compaired his past with Naruto's.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment when he saw Uchiha Sasuke the class loner and last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, sitting on a scaffolding. The both looked at each other from a distance and scowled and then turned away again. Naruto walking home and Sasuke looking to the water of the river.

It was night in Konoha and Naruto was sitting in his pajama's eating his instant ramen meal, 'Itadakimasu….' He softly mumbled to no one as he started to eat his meal.

.

Iruka was lying on his bed, thinking of what he saw the afternoon, Naruto was standing alone looking at the children who were being picked up by their parents. The picture of Naruto's sad face kept lingering in his head as he thought back at the Nine-Tails Invasion.

' _Let go!' An young Iruka cried out, 'Mom and dad are still fighting!'_

'Damm it!' He cursed, trying to pushing the image out of his head turning to the other side of his bed.

.

Naruto was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees. He felt lonely but did not cry, he stopped crying for parents a long time ago, but it still hurted.

The night slowly went on as the sun rose up once again, it was day.

Naruto was snoring loudly when he abruptly woken by the sound of the doorbell. He strolled half-awake towards the door and looked into the looking eye of his door. He saw Iruka-sensei standing before his door also trying to see through the eye.

'What?! Iruka-sensei?! What's he doing here?!' He whispered, cursing to no one. Quickly hurrying and trying to get his clothes on. Failing and falling on his face once again. Once he finally was done trying to get his clothing on he quickly jumped out of his window, not locking it or even closing it.

'Naruto! I'm coming in!' Iruka called out opening the door, looking around in the apartment of the blonde. It was one big mess, all trash was still lying on the floor and table. He picked up an instant ramen cup. _'This is all he eats?'_ He asked himself.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the road in Konoha, he yawned loudly, 'I have so much time now, since I don't have to go to academy.' He stopped walking when he was surrounded, it were those boys from his class he scared to death. 'Huh?'

'What do you guys want?' He asked to the smirking boys that were still surrounding him.

The leader stepped forward to the blonde, 'Naruto, you can join our group!' He replied, making the whiskered boy very excited.

'Huh? Are you serious?!' He asked excited, the leader nodded.

'Yeah, but in order to be one of us, there is a condition.' He explained.

'What is it?'

The boy smugly smirked, 'Yesterday, my dad's patrol unit had a fight with enemy ninja in the back hills. He said that they left the corpses out there. Your task is to find the corpse and bring back one of its belongings. If you do you can join us!'

'Is that for real!?' Naruto asked now really excited and hope, the leader nodded in conferment. 'ALRIGHT THEN! I'll bring back something for sure! You can bet on it!' He called out, already running towards the back hills.

The group stared after the blonde boy. One of the boys with a fffffffff-fcking strange potato hair style on his head stepped towards his leader, 'He's sure an idiot!'

The leader nodded, 'Dad said the enemy might be still out there..'

'That's mean…' The boy with the glasses smirked. 'Hibachi, you're still upset about the test of courage incident, aren't you?' He asked his leader.

'Nevermind that. Did you see that happy face? He didn't have a clue that it was a trick!' Hibachi laughed, hoping the blonde would die.

* * *

Iruka stood for his class, Naruto was still not coming to the academy. 'Is Naruto here?' He asked the class concerned. Hibachi answered smugly, 'Nope! Didn't see him!' but was interrupted by Shikamaru who stood up.

'Naruto went into the back hills!'

'Shikamaru?!' what are you talking about?'

Iruka looked concerned, 'The back hills?' Still looking at the boys.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, 'To look for corpses…. Right Hibachi?' He asked angry at the boy. 'Your tricks are annoying!'

'We're having study hall today!' Iruka interrupted as he walked away towards the door, confusing the kids in the class.

'What?'

'What's going on?'

Iruka was quickly racing as fast as he could towards the back hills, still remembering what his colleague said a while ago before his homeroom class started.

' _Iruka-sensei…..' A raven haired woman with red glasses looked at him, 'Did you heard the news?' She asked._

' _Heard what?'_

 _The woman adjusted her glasses, 'Last night, there was a battle in the back hills.'_

' _A battle?!' The chunin asked worried._

 _She nodded, 'Yes. Apparently, there were foreign spies. The patrol unit defeated on of them and brought in her body.'_

' _In that case, the students shouldn't do near the back hills today.' He suggested thoughtfully, his colleague nodded,_

' _Yes, there may be still spies there..' She looked worried out of the window that was in the direction on the back hills._

' _I hope nothing happens..'_ The chunin thought worried picking his pace up.

* * *

It was past midday, Naruto finally arrived at the back hills, he was grinning happily.

' _I finally get to have friends!'_ He thought, running further in the forest, where the light seemed to get lesser and lesser and the trees most light prevented from coming through. And the trees seemed to get higher and bigger, making the blonde look smaller than he already was.

'The corpse… The corpse..' He mumbled looking around the area, 'Where is it? I know this area well since I always play here, but…' He asked himself still looking around the place for any clues. 'Maybe I should have asked the guys for a more exact location -ttebayo…'

'Naruto!' Suddenly a voice said scolding, making the whiskered boy turn around to see his teacher standing in a tree on a branch.

'Huh, sensei?'

Iruka jumped down on the ground and landed next to the blonde. 'What are you doing?! Get back to the academy, now!' He said on an angry tone gesturing towards the village's direction.

'I don't want to! I won't go to the academy anymore -ttebayo!' Naruto answered angry.

'There are still dangerous people around here!'

'I won't go back even if you beg me to!' The blonde countered, his hands gesturing in a "No way" way.

Iruka stood straight, 'Do as I say. I am your homeroom teacher!' Pointing with his arm to himself, making the blonde more angry and pissed off.

'Shut up! Why do you only act like a teacher at times like this?' The blonde yelled, 'You don't understand my feelings. Even if I go back to the academy, things won't be any different!' He aid on a softer tone. 'I'm always alone. I'm always left out. No one cares about me!' He started to yell again.

Iruka tried to say something but he couldn't.

'But this time it'll be different! If I bring back some items, everyone will accept me as their friend! If I do that I won't be alone anymore! I won't have to experience that feeling ever again!' Naruto yelled, thinking back at those moments. 'That is why I'm going to find and bring back an item!' He declared.

Iruka sighed feeling remorse, 'Please try to understand….' He tried again, 'No matter what your feelings may be, as your teacher, I cannot allow you to go to such a dangerous area!'

Naruto looked away sadly and disappointed, 'You really don't understand my feelings.'

Suddenly he had a foxy grin on his face again as an idea struck the boy, he quickly putted his hands together in a handsign.

'Killer technique, Sexy No Jutsu!'

A puff of smoke filled the area, when it cleared there stood a beautiful blonde haired girl with pig tails and no clothes on….. SHIT! PERVERT ALERT! CLOSE YOUR EYES! ….oh wait, this is a fanfiction, there are no pictures or anything… ehehehe… well back to the story. (Btw.. I am NOT a pervert! Just a girl with some bad humor)

As I was saying, a beautiful girl appeared from the smoke with no clothes on, no , nopes, nada, nothing! With only some smoke preventing the person from seeing the private areas, the girl stood with a sexy pose to the chunin who was having a big nose bleed as he fell on his back.

'W-wait!' He called out weakly, the blood still streaming out of his nose.

Naruto was laughing as he ran away from his sensei, 'Honestly, grown-ups are so easy to trick!' He ran further into the forest as he began to see weapons scattered all over the place. He stopped running to take a better look at the place, 'This is the aftermath of a battle.. That means it should be nearby!' He started to look around frequently and searching for more clues. Walking around to look for some weapons to take back, after a while he sat down. 'Can't find anything!' He sighed disappointed, all of the sudden his stomach started to growl, 'Come to think of it, I haven't eating anything today..' He said to himself, 'I should get something to eat.'

He started to look around again, but this time for some food that he could eat. He looked up to a tree and saw a bird nest. He climbed into the tree to see if there were some eggs he could eat. BINGO! He found his lunch.

He suddenly saw something sparkling in the birds nest, he pulled out of the nest. It was a kunai, it looked different than the ones he had seen in the village. He jumped down and held it above his head to the light to get a better look at the kunai. He confirmed that the kunai was from the enemy ninja, he found the jackpot… what? No money? -_-

He did not notice that there were suspicious figures lurking around the area where the blonde was located.

'That kunai… The secret document we have been looking for!' One of the figures said in a low voice, looking at the kunai the boy held in his hand.

The other ninja also still looked at the boy who held the kunai, 'I see… She must have left it in the nest before being defeated.'

Naruto started to run in the direction of the village again to bring the boys the item, but he was stopped by unfamiliar masked ninjas, who landed in his pathway. Preventing him from going to the village's direction.

'Oi, brat!' One of the ninjas called out, the voice being muffled by the mask on his face.

Naruto looked suspicious at the three ninja that stood before him, 'Huh? Who are you?' He asked.

'Would you kindly handover that kunai?' One of the ninjas ordered, bringing his hand up as a gesture. Naruto took out the kunai and stared at the weapon.

'No! there is now way I'm giving you this y'know!' He suddenly said, quickly stuffing the knife back in his pocket.

'I see.. Then we'll just have to take it by force!' The leader answered, the ninjas drew their weapons at the blonde.

'Wh-What? Hey wait a sec!' The blonde panicked, but quieted down when a katana was very close by his face, making him swallow nervously.

The blonde slowly setted a step back and ran as fast as he could away from the ninjas, who quickly reacted and threw their shuriken at the running boy. Naruto who managed to dodge the flying projectiles putted his hands together in a ram handsign,

'Oiroke No Jutsu!'

The area was filled with a large puff of smoke once again. And a blonde girl, this time wearing at least something, appeared again. Posing in a sexy way to the ninja, but no avail. The blonde girl narrowly dodged the incoming swords again.

The ninjas stopped swinging their swords at the boy who transformed back, 'Too bad, but that technique won't work on us!' The leader said as the ninjas took of their masks, revealing three kunoichi.

'NO WAY! That is foul play!' Naruto screamed out, shocked that the ninja were woman. He calmed down. 'Well then…'

'Bunshin No Jutsu!' He called out, making a large poof of smoke AGAIN…. There appeared a bunshin, the only problem was, it was a sickly dead pale clone. It stumbled towards the group enemy kunoichi.

A tick mark appeared on the leader's head, 'Even though the opponent is a kid, this is the first time I've seen such a bad clone.' Taking her sword as she sliced through the clone that immediately disappeared again. 'Don't let him escape! Show no mercy!' She ordered, pointing the weapon at the boy as signal.

The blonde boy started to run again for his life, he ran into the higher grass. The kunoichi's chased the boy, not noticing the traps that were hidden in the forest. One of the enemy ninja setted a trap of, making large beams of trees appear.

Meanwhile Naruto was chuckling, 'Heh, I know all about the hunting traps in this forest!' He Heard them approaching behind him, 'Here they come.' He dived under the grass, using the kunai to cut through a rope that activated a new trap, that trapped his pursuers in a net. He could hear them cursing about falling for such a basic trap.

He kept running as he started to lose his breath when he suddenly heard his sensei's voice calling his name, 'Sensei?! I'm over here!' He called out, running towards the sound of his sensei's voice. He did not notice a tree root and stumbled over it as he fell down from a small cliff, hitting his head hard as he hitted the ground.

'Hey! Are you alright?' Iruka called out to the blonde that was lying half unconscious on the ground. He picked the small boy up that started to wake up a bit. 'Good you're awake.' He sighed relieved, 'Let's go back to the academy together.'

Suddenly the kunoichi team that pursued the blonde appeared again. Iruka's eyes narrowed angrily, 'You outsiders! What are you doing, lurking outside the village of Konoha?!

'Who the hell are you?' One of the ninja said, 'Shut up! Leave the kid and get outta here!' She ordered the chunin.

Iruka looked at the kunoichi angry, 'I'm this child's homeroom teacher! As if I'd something like that!'

'Protecting a bad student is an unwise thing to do!' The left ninja said smugly.

'It doesn't matter if he's a bad student!' Iruka countered, 'Besides, I won't go down that easily!'

The kunoichi continued to taunt the scar nosed man when he suddenly felt Naruto who was losing his conscious again.

'Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!' He called out to the blonde concerned, but the voice started to become more far away each passing second for the boy, it was like he was underwater. The world slowly faded into darkness.

Naruto blinked, he was still somewhere in the forest. Out of nowhere a voice screamed out,

'DIE! NARUTO!'

Another voice entered the scene it was Iruka-sensei's voice.

'NARUTO! DUCK!' The boy did what his sensei said and quickly shutted his eyes and tried to protect himself by covering his head with his arms. When he opened his eyes he saw Iruka-sensei lying above him, shielding him from a massive shuriken. Blood was streaming down his mouth, the man was crying and looking down at him. The tears fell onto the blonde, who was clearly confused at what was happening at the moment.

'Wh-what?' The boy asked confused why the teacher risked his live for someone like him. Iruka smiled softly at the blonde.

'Because you and I are the same. After my parents died, nobody paid attention to me or gave me support. I wasn't a good student at school. I was the class clown… because I wanted people to notice me. I couldn't get noticed through excellence, so I kept doing stupid things. It was so hard…'

Naruto looked at the man who started to cry harder, but he kept talking and apologizing to him.

'Isn't that right, Naruto? You felt so lonely right? And you suffered alone inside, right?' The tears kept falling down on the soft grass. 'I's sorry, Naruto… If I had been more responsible, maybe you wouldn't have to suffer so much!'

The world started to fade into a bright light again like the last time. He was waking up, returning to the real world.

'Naruto? Naruto? Are you alright?' A voice called out concerned to the blonde. He slowly opened his eyes, 'Huh? What happened?'

'Thank god you are okay!' His sensei said relieved, crouching down to the blonde to make sure he was okay.

Naruto who was finally regaining his senses suddenly jumped up when he suddenly lost his balance, he stumbled trying to regain his balance.

'Woah! Take it easy Naruto!' Iruka-sensei worried said, Naruto putted his hands in into the pockets of his pants, realizing something. He made a jumping motion as he loudly called out to his sensei,

'Sensei! Why did you lose the item I found?!' He complained.

That statement made the man suddenly lash out, 'YOU IDIOT!' Making the boy very scared, 'Who cares about that?! You were almost killed!'

Naruto looked down, 'Well yeah, but…' he trailed of quietly.

This surprised the man, 'You're awfully obedient today.' He noted

'Because this is the first time you actually yelled at me, it surprised me.' The boy muttered, also surprising the teacher.

'Ah, I see. That is true, your sensei has decided to be more upfront with you from now on. Henceforth, starting tomorrow, I am going to be stricter with you!' Iruka-sensei declared.

'Eh, that made me lose the feeling of wanting to come back to the academy!' He said with a long face.

'Naruto, do you have the Will of Fire?' His sensei suddenly asked.

'Will of Fire? What is that?' The blonde asked curious for once at his sensei's lectures.

'The Will of Fire, is a strong desire to protect this village, as long as you have that you can become as Hokage-sama.'

The boy was surprised, 'Hokage? Is the Hokage really that strong?'

Iruka-sensei smiled and nodded, 'Yes, not only is he strong, but everyone in the village honors him as our guided leader. Especially the Fourth Hokage, a hero who protected the village from a demon fox.' He looked at the statue of the fourth.

'A hero… Alright, I've decided. I am going to be a Hokage stronger than the Fourth. And then I'll make everyone acknowledge my strength.' He declared determined.

Iruka walked towards the blonde taking out his kunai, marking a line above the blonde on the tree behind the boy. 'When your height makes it by this much, you might be able to become hokage.'

Naruto turned around and looked at the line, 'Right! I am going to work really hard and show you!' He said to his sensei, his eyes showing pure determination.

Iruka laughed, 'Of course you will..' He answered truthfully, smiling brightly at the blonde boy that stood before him.


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday blues

**A/N** **to ANSWER some questions on my story**

 **romance/pairings?- No, I am NOT planning a paring. im too lazy to write one. also i think it would interfere with the story. (im not good at writing that stuff either)**

 **no ecchi or harems or yaoi, I'm not really a fan of that stuff...**

 **also i am following the original story line with some changes, it night become slightly AU**

 **As Well for the story, this is a Filler chapter I inspired from the childhood arc of Naruto Shippuden episode 480, I don't take credit for the plot, well only the first part of the chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE: i had to reupload the chapter because of some problems i could not edit this chapter. therefor i needed to delete the chapter and repost it.**

 **well enough talk, Lets start chapter 6**

* * *

Somewhere deep in Naruto's mind, hidden in the sewers of the blonde's mind the all mighty Kyuubi no Yoko watched as the blonde experienced those strange visions. He himself also did not know what those strange things were, but one thing he knew for sure was that this was something very interesting and that there was something important that would were to happen. The strange visions gave him a familiar feeling, but yet not known at all. He only had to wait for it to happen when the brat would become a ninja, then the action would start.

The Nine Fox looked at the at the sleeping form of the boy in his mind. It would take a long time before the boy would become a good ninja. The boy failed his ninja exam already one time because of a simple clone technique. The boy had horrible chakra control and massive reserves so it couldn't be helped, and to add the other thing was that some teachers tried to sabotage the brats training. The fox scoffed, was he worrying for his container? No, of course not, why would he, the Kyuubi, worry for some low jinchuuriki. The thinking was giving him a headache, he wasn't even sure if that was possible.

The Kyuubi watched through the eyes of his container and yawned, 'This is gonna take a while before it gets interesting, I'm gonna take a nap..' The fox thought closing its eyes.

* * *

It was the tenth of October, it was the day of the Kyuubi festival. The day when the nine tailed demon fox attacked the village of the Hidden Leaves. The Fourth Hokage also known as the Yellow Flash killed the Kyuubi, thus saving the village and returned peace once more. Sadly the Fourth did not survived when he killed the beast. But he was remembered and hailed as a hero.

What most people didn't knew was that Uzumaki Naruto was born on that day and that that the Kyuubi was not killed, it was sealed. Sealed inside of the newborn boy named Naruto. People started to blame the boy for killing their beloved Hokage. Most of the older generation did know that the fox was sealed in the boy, only the new generation did not. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, established a law to prevent the younger ones from knowing. But it did not give Naruto a better childhood, parents told their children to stay away from him. Giving the boy no chance of even making friends, they ignored him and they despised him.

But today was also Naruto's birthday. with the knowledge and experience from earlier years he knew that he was not welcome at the festival. So he would be either camping in the woods, which was a great place to be, or taking a Ichikaru ramen take out, or be training somewhere else. This year he decided to do all three of them. He did get his monthly allowance already as birthday gift from the old man.

It was mid-afternoon and the villagers were preparing for the festival that was held the night, Naruto took one the another route then usual to avoid the stall of the festival, how much he wanted to see the festival he could not. The villagers kept looking at him with those glares and treated him like trash, if he would be seen at the festival. It was not the shortest route to Ichikaru's but also not the longest. When he finally arrived at the small ramen stand he saw Iruka-sensei sitting on one of the stools eating some ramen.

'Iruka-sensei?' He asked. The man turned around surprised, looking at his student that was standing behind him.

'Naruto? What are you doing here?' The chunin asked, 'Aren't you supposed to be celebrating your birthday on the festival or something?'

Naruto shook his head, 'No, I am not really welcome at the festival, and I don't have anyone to spend my birthday with…' He softly answered.

Those words felt awfully familiar to man, he thought back at the birthdays he spended with his parents and the ones he spended alone after the Kyuubi attack. It was the same as what he experienced and what the blonde boy was experiencing right now.

'Ummm.. Because it is your birthday, how about I treat you to some ramen tonight?' He offered, looking at the boy who's eyes started to sparkle with hope and happiness.

'Of course I want to, believe it!' He happily yelled, startling the chunin. He quickly sat down on one of the high stools at the small stand, where he was greeted by Teuchi and Ayame who congratulated him. He ordered a large bowl of miso ramen, since he was being treated by Iruka-sensei. After he finished the first bowl he ate a second and a third and when he was finally finished he was by the eleventh bowl. It was because he was eleven years old now, he said grinning to his sensei was staring depressed at his wallet because it was now empty.

After they were done, Teuchi and Ayame surprised the blonde with a small birthday cake with eleven small candles. Naruto blew the candles out with delight, when the lights were blown out Ayame took out a sharp knife and looked at the boy. 'We're gonna share the cake okay?' She smiled playfully and began to cut the pie in four pieces and placed them on four small plates with each a small fork.

When they finished eating the small but delicious cake. Naruto and Iruka-sensei bidded them goodbye and both each left on their separate ways.

Naruto was walking towards the forest with a small backpack on his back, the sun was slowly getting lower. He came across a canyon where he jumped down on a rock and slided between a river stream to his camping spot, that he found some time ago. It was a nice secluded spot not far from the small river, high enough away from the water and save from the rain.

He setted his bag on the ground and took out some rope and a small hook, he looked around for a good twig to make his fishing rod. The blonde finally found a twig for his rod and crafted his tool. After that the boy started to look for fire wood around the area. Once he was done with collecting he took out some target boards and hung them in some trees. He gathered some small pebbles and started to throw them. moving around the target, he tried to hit the center. He hitted five out of the ten, not good enough.

He kept practicing until he felt his stomach that started to growl. The sun was getting very low and it became dusk. The fox container took out his rod and started to fish in the nearby stream. He caught some fish and cleaned it, he had started a fire some time ago before he started to fish. Some time later the boy was devouring the fish he cooked on the campfire he made, enjoying the taste of the fish. He didn't notice that a face was observing him from close up, when he did he fell over from his seat. It was the old man that gave him his the money.

'Whaa! Wh-why are you here?' He asked the old man who smiled to him.

'Oh, just an old man passing through.' The man answered, out of nowhere a large growl was heard. Hiruzen looked away in embarrassment, suddenly Naruto started to laugh eventually the man started to laugh with him.

Hiruzen stopped laughing when Naruto held a stick with fish for his nose, 'Here gramps, eat this.' He said offering the stick.

The old Hokage kindly took the stick, 'Oh, Thank you. Ah! This looks so good!' He looking at the tasty meat of the fish

'Well, I caught it.' The boy answered with a proud smirk. 'So of course it's gonna taste good!'

'Is that so?' Hiruzen said taking a big bite of the fish, obviously enjoying every bite of it. After a while he was done and stared up to the sky. 'Look at those stars. Each one of those stars is like our world's sun. what do you think? The sheer amount is incredible, eh?'

Naruto also looked up, 'The sun? That giant glimmering thing that shines during the day?'

'Yes. This world is boundless.' The old man said, still looking up to the stars that shined brightly in the sky.

'Yeah? You sure know a lot, gramps!' The boy said amazed. The man turned towards the boy.

'Compared to the vastness of the world, man's existence is very insignificant.' The man said making gestures with his arms, to give it some flare. 'The things that insignificant human fret about are petty indeed.'

'No kidding. The world is big, huh?' Naruto said truthfully, looking back to the beautiful sky filled with stars. 'It goes on and on….' He was suddenly interrupted by his and the old man's stomach, they looked at each other and both started to blush slightly in embarrassment as they started to laugh again.

'Happy birthday, Naruto!' The man congratulated with a smile.

Soon the old Hokage left again to finish his paperwork. Naruto slept outside peacefully in the forest as the night slowly faded into day again.

Some time later he stood on the Hokage's monument looking at the sun, using his hand to grasp at the sun. Out of nowhere an image of the Hokage monument flashed through the boys head. There were five heads instead of four, and the fifth head was a unfamiliar woman. He blinked confused, there are only four heads on the Hokage's monument? He knew that for sure, but he double checked it to be sure.

He sighed and shook it off as his imagination. Thoughts kept dwelling through his head. Was he becoming crazy? What were those strange visions actually? Naruto stopped thinking, it gave him a headache and made it more confusing the longer he thought about the topic.

He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head and tried to focus on another topic, Pranking. He tried thinking of a good prank that would get much attention from the village. Suddenly he got it and started crackling madly.

Time to start the massive prank! Sit still and watch closely….

* * *

 **A/N next chapter Might be delayed**


	7. Chapter 7: Prank wars

**A/N**

 **hey hey. Sorry for not updating Here is the long awaited chapter! I'm going on vacation soon so that is the main reason I stopped updating for a short while to write some chapters so I can update the story from were we are going.**

 **also if that doesn't work out i'LL write some one shots instead. Sorry if you don't like that... Or you can read my other story. It has a slow progress though...**

 **this chapter is a little inspired by the yugioh manga (children cards games) im not really much a fan) i used the series to inspirate a little darker (depressed?) version of naruto to show. he doenst interact with many people. and im babbling nonsense again.**

 **BTW: IM NOT GONNA WRITE A PAIRING IN MY FIRST REAL STORY SORRY! IT WOULD INTERFERE WITH THE STORY.**

 **UPDATING every week around Sunday. After chapter 10 the updates will slow down a but for maybe once a update in the two weeks so i can catch up with writing!**

 **lets read the story**

* * *

Naruto hurried to his small apartment and started to formulate a prank that would be so awesome that whole village would remember for a very long time. He of course needed a few days to prepare and plan his prank and not to forget, to get the supplies. It would be one of the most best and awesome pranks he would ever had done! They would remember it for a long time, that was one thing he was sure of.

It was pretty hard to get all the supplies for his ultimate prank and it did take a lot of time, to be precise it took him almost two whole months to get it done. It wasn't easy to get so much paint at once and not to be caught taking all the paint.

Of course he knew it was a harmless prank, no one would get hurt for sure. He also knew he had to face the consequences if he would be caught, but he did not fret about it at the moment.

The main goal was to get the attention of the villagers of the Hidden Leaf. To make sure he would not be discovered while playing his prank he had to wait for the right moment and day. That also took a long time because it was still winter and the light of the day would expose him if he played his prank. He did not want that to happen so he waited until it was around spring again.

The light would be just right. He was ready to prank, he knew that he would be camouflaged enough in the dusk of the morning with his orange jumpsuit on, thus the paint would also not be seen by others until it was too late. It was still a school day so he skipped class for a day but he would risk a day of detention for his awesome prank.

It was very in the morning you could see some light already but no sun, it was dusk and time for the blonde fox container to start his ultimate prank. He took out his buckets of paint and his big paint brush and ran up the mountain. Naruto started with the face first Hokage, using the paint to draw Uzumaki swirls on the cheeks and green paint to make it look like the Shodai Hokage had a running nose. He did the same by the other three faces of the Hokages on the monument, making the monument look like a ridiculous joke.

The sun was getting higher and higher, only a few ninjas were already up and preparing for their missions that required to get up early but most slept longer. The villagers of Konoha would only wake up in less than an hour. So they would not notice until later on, making it a perfect prank. Finally people came outside their houses it was already late at the moment, the academy started already. People finally started to notice the vandalized monument.

Two chunin started to chase the blonde fox container. Naruto evaded them and ran away laughing.

'Naruto!' One chunin yelled after him, 'Why would you do such a thing?!'

'You are really gonna get it this time!'

Naruto jumped on higher grounds, meaning the roofs of the houses of the Hidden Leaf village. 'Haha! I don't care, y'know!' He yelled back laughing.

'I can do thing you cannot do! Only I can do this! I am better that all of you, believe it!' He taunted at the chunin that were still chasing him through the whole village.

The chunin continued to chase the blonde as they passed a wooden fence. The chunin kept running after the blonde, what they did not notice was the boy hid himself behind the fence with a special stealth blanket.

'Wait!' They called out to the blonde they were not chasing anymore.

Naruto lowered the blanket and chuckled, 'Haha… why should I?' He did not notice that his homeroom teacher was standing behind him.

'NARUTO!' He yelled angry, using his Big-Head No Jutsu.

Naruto jumped in the air in surprise at the sudden yell of his favorite teacher. 'Iruka-sensei?! Why did you do that?' He complained to the man.

That statement earned the blonde boy a hard thump on his head from the chunin. 'The question is, what are you doing here when you should be in class?!'

After serval complains from the eleven year old, Iruka finally managed to drag the boy back to the academy. Where he gave Naruto a stern lecture. The blonde who was sitting on the ground tied up, in front of the whole class.

'Listen Naruto, you failed the last graduation test and I don't want you to fail the next one! So this is no time to be goofing off, you fool!' The chunin lectured to the tied up boy who just simply scoffed and turned his head away in disinterest, making his teacher twitch in annoyance.

'We will have a re-test on the Transformation Jutsu! Even the ones who passed it, have to retake it!' He decided.

The class groaned and all sent a annoyed glare at Naruto as they started lining up.

Sakura was the first one in line to perform the technique. She made the required hand sign and started to mold her chakra. 'Haruno Sakura. Here I go…. Henge No Jutsu!' A large puff of smoke was being seen and revealed a prefect copy of the scar-nosed chunin.

Iruka nodded in approval and the pink-haired fangirl de-transformed and squealed in a flirty way to the raven-haired avenger that was standing behind her in the line. Iruka motioned the next student to start.

Sasuke also transformed into a perfect copy and immediately walked back to his seat to continue his brooding while his fangirls started to shriek and fawn over him again about how cool and perfect he was, making Naruto grumble at the Uchiha.

Naruto was the next one in line he still could hear his classmates complaining and . He stepped forward to his teacher and made the hand sign required for the transformation technique. With a large puff of smoke a beautiful blonde girl appeared and posed with a sexy appeal to the chunin that had a nosebleed again.

Naruto released the jutsu laughing but was interrupted by Iruka-sensei.

'YOU FOOL! STOP USING THOSE IDIOTIC SPELLS!' He shouted to the blonde using his Big-Head No Jutsu again.

After class ended Iruka-sensei dragged Naruto to the Hokage's office to give the blonde a fitting punishment for vandalizing the Hokages monument.

Hiruzen sighed, he was getting too old for this. First he had to hear all the complains from the civilian council about the so called "Demon brat" and his horrible pranks. And the mess of Naruto's prank still had to be cleaned up, however what some did not knew was that he was actually very amused by his surrogate grandson pranks around the village. The only thing that gave him more gray hairs than he already had was the serval complaints that gave him more paperwork to do.

When Iruka came in with Naruto he gave him a stern lecture about not vandalizing the sacred monument of the four legendary Hokages. After the lecture he had sent the boy off to clean up the paint from the monument and asked Iruka to supervise Naruto so he wouldn't run away.

Naruto was being dragged from the first place to another to get his punishments. Luckily he knew that the old man Hokage secretly enjoyed his pranks but that did not help him get away from his punishment to clean up the whole Hokage monument from all the paint.

So there he was now on the Hokage monument trying to scrub all the paint off the Fourth Hokages heads. Iruka-sensei made sure he would not escape to somewhere else.

Naruto sighed deep and cursed with a low voice under his breath so Iruka-sensei would not hear him. He worked until his sensei decided to break the silence, 'I won't let you go home unless you clean up all the paint!'

'I don't care… There is nobody home anyway!' Naruto grumbled grumpy to the man and resumed cleaning the paint of the rock.

Those words were familiar for the chunin. 'Naruto….' He said, the blonde looked up still with a grumpy expression

'What is it this time?'

'What I meant was…. If you clean up all that mess, I'll buy you ramen tonight.' The teacher said thoughtfully, he looked down to the blonde and sweat dropped. The boy was having stars in his eyes and drooling.

'Yes! I'll clean this up in no time!' He shouted as he started to scrub the rock faster to get the paint off.

Some time later the Hokages stone was finally clean, Naruto and Iruka-sensei headed to the small ramen stand. Naruto took of his goggles and ordered a big miso ramen again, Iruka ordered a regular sized one. When the food was served the blonde happily digged in.

Iruka looked at the boy that was enjoying his ramen when a question came to his mind, 'Naruto, why did you vandalize those faces? Don't you know who the Hokages leaders are?'

'Of course I do!' Naruto answered, a string of the ramen noodle was still hanging out of his mouth. He gulped down the last bit of his noodles and continued. 'I know they all earned the title "Lord Hokage" because they were the best ninja of their time, right? Especially the Fourth Hokage was a hero who saved the village from the nine tailed demon fox.'

'Then why did you do it?'

'Because I will become a Hokage myself! And then I will be the best Hokage of all time! So that everyone finally will learn to accept me!' He said, pointing his ramen sticks to the teacher. 'By the way sensei, I have a favor to ask.'

Iruka looked at the boy dryly, 'You want another bowl?'

'Mmm… No… Can I borrow that Leaf Headband for a while?' Naruto putted his hands together with a pleading face.

'Oh, this? No no!' Iruka said, using his hand to adjust his hitai-ate, 'This is only worn by the ones that graduated from the ninja academy! You'll have to wait one more year!'

'You're so mean, Iruka-sensei!' Naruto yelled disappointed.

Iruka sensei started to laugh, 'So that is why you took of your goggles…'

After they were done eating they both headed home. Naruto was walking and thinking about the awesome prank he pulled today, all those days planning and the punishments were totally worth it!

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He felt something, it was unpleasant.. no it was full of hate and it felt threatening. The feeling almost made him puke. He looked up the villagers were staring at him with the always cold eyes, but this time he felt the emotion. It was almost barbarous and the feeling was unbearable.

He started to run, he didn't knew where he was running to but he wanted to get way from the awful ran and ran until he finally came in the area close to where he lived. But the unpleasant feeling was still there, he couldn't shake it off and it seemed to follow him. He looked around if someone was the blame but he only could see villagers.

The feeling only grew stronger, so strong that he felt on his knees and grasped his head, he was breathing hard, trying to get more oxygen as his breath became short and uncontrolled. He was confused and scared. What was happening to him? What is that negative emotion he felt coming from everywhere?

He did not notice that the world was getting darker as he was slowly passing out. One thing he saw before completely blacked out, were shadows with animal masks catching his small body that was falling to the ground.

* * *

The first thing he saw was a white ceiling, he blinked. This was not his own room, he was in an hospital room. What happened?

'Ah you are finally awake!' A sudden voice said relieved. Naruto looked to the owner of the voice. It was Iruka-sensei.

'What happened?' He asked confused trying to remember what happened last night.

'The question is, Naruto, happened to you?' The chunin asked concerned. 'I heard you were in the hospital, but no one knew what exactly happened to you.'

Naruto tried to think. He tried to remember what happened when it suddenly struck him. That unpleasant feeling. 'I was feeling something weird when I was walking home.. It was threatening and unpleasant. And that was it.'

Iruka-sensei looked at the blonde worried. 'Do you know what happened after?' Only to receive short and soft "No". 'You were out for almost a whole day. I was worried Naruto.'

He could see the remorse on the boy's face, it really worried him greatly. 'The hospital wants to monitor you for one more day before you are released. They also want to know why you suddenly passed out on the middle on the street when the ANBU found you.' He explained, he stood up and walked towards the door. 'I have to go back to the academy, I'll see you later.' The chunin waved to the blonde and left the room.

Iruka headed to the Hokages office.

'And? Anything new?' The old Hokage asked.

Iruka shook his head, 'No, he doesn't know either what happened. But I have a feeling he hiding something, but I don't know what it is or what it could be.'

'I guess it can't be helped..' Hiruzen sighed deep while he stamped another paper form his massive stack of paperwork.

* * *

 **A/N the strange thing that happend is a spoiler of the naruto shippuden series. great ninja war arc**

 **next chapter: The supicious**


	8. Chapter 8: The suspicious

After Naruto was finally released from the hospital he was sent back to his apartment, he was confused. First, he lost control of his body at an academy spar, then those strange visions and now that weird unpleasant feeling he felt. The feeling was awful to be around all the time. Lucky for him the strange feeling didn't manifest since that time. That was one problem lesser for the blonde to have.

The strange visions and dreams did not always show up often but when they did it was so confusing for him, they were realistic almost too realistic to be just his hallucination. It was downright scary to have them. But the strange things that were happening to him made him think, most would not notice it but Naruto became a lot quieter because of that. It was not necessarily a bad thing but for the ones that noticed the strange behavior were a little worried about the boy.

So, the old Hokage had some ANBU following the boy to make sure he would be alright and to make them report if something like that happened again.

It was almost a year since his birthday. In that time some things happened, some good things and some bad things. He and his class got a new teacher, or correctly said an assistant teacher. His name was Mizuki-sensei and he was very nice to him too.

The bad thing was that he failed the graduation exams for the second time now. He really wanted to graduate and next year was the last year he could graduate from the academy. He only didn't make it because of that damm Clone Jutsu. They always ended up sickly and halfdead on the ground, thus making it almost impossible to pass the graduation test for the blonde boy.

For the rest there did not happen very much other than the super boring lessons and trying to get a date with Sakura-chan what always ended with a hard thump on his head. Life was boring at the moment for the blonde fox container's life.

Today was the class boring for the boy, it always was actually. He only enjoyed the physical part of the ninja academy. The only problem was, he sucked at most of those subjects too. Most of the teachers did not really liked him and he didn't like them back. His way of saying that to his teachers were the use of pranks.

Naruto yawned, he looked on the clock that was hanging in the back of the class. He had seven more minutes to go until they finally started on their Taijutsu practice. He liked Taijutsu because he was getting better at it, since he worked very hard on his Taijutsu. But it was still not enough to beat the last Uchiha survivor, so he had to train harder.

Naruto was caught up in his thoughts until Iruka-sensei finally announced that it was time for their weekly Taijutsu practice.

They all headed to the academy's training grounds where they would spar against each other. This time Iruka-sensei decided to spar in teams of two people. Of course, all the fangirls swooned and flirted to the Uchiha to get on his team which the raven-haired boy only scowled at looked away with no interest, from the girls that were trying to get his attention again.

Everyone found their teams apart from Naruto and some fangirls that still tried to be paired up with the lone Uchiha boy that also didn't had a team yet.

Eventually Iruka-sensei stepped in and paired the blonde Uzumaki with the raven haired Uchiha, making all the fangirls turn their killer intent to the poor fox container who shivered in fear at the fangirls wrath.

Most of the teams were balanced with one clansmen and one civilian. The first team were Ino and Sakura against one of the girls that were paired up by Iruka-sensei. Ami, Sakura's bully and her friend Kasumi. Both girls were civilian, thus not very well trained as the clan's children. Sakura was also a civilian but she was rising to the top kunoichi of the year, so also a good ninja in the books. Only not very good at the physical part of being a ninja.

'Are both teams ready?' Iruka-sensei looked at the four girls that nodded and took the familiar academy fighting stances. 'Alright! Hajime!' Signaling that they could begin their spar.

Both teams charged at each other and delivered their blows on one of their opponents. Sakura tried to dodge the fist that Ami threw at her, but she did not succeed completely and was thrown on the ground art the impact that was made with her stomach. She coughed and tried to grasp for air, holding her stomach tightly.

She did not notice that Kasumi was charging at her at full speed, she did hear Ino yelling to get away. But it was too late and a hard blow of a feet came to the side of the pink haired girl´s head that sent the girl out of the sparring ring, hitting her head against the tree that was not far from it. Kasumi landed safely on her feet after she threw her roundhouse kick at the girl's face, with a smirk on her face.

Mizuki-sensei quickly rushed towards the girl, checking if she still was conscious and well. She was alright but Sakura looked horrible, she had a black eye and a big bruise on her cheek. Some kids of the class started to yell that Ami and Kasumi injured the pink haired girl on purpose, others only laughed at the Forehead girl or didn't say anything at all.

Iruka-sensei stepped towards the two bullies. 'I saw what you girls did, and I don't think you did it on accident!' Looking at the two with a stern face. 'Your parents are getting notified for this behavior!'

Both girls nodded to their teacher in faked shame and giggled soft at their victory against the Billboard brow.

While Mizuki-sensei and Ino took the injured girl to the school nurse to get her fixed up the class went on and the next team spar. The next spar was Hinata with some boy named Shinji against Kiba and another boy named Tsukune.

The spar went on quickly as Hinata and Shinji took out the opposing team fast and efficiently. Their teamwork was not like butterflies and sugar but they worked well together in opposite of Kiba's team, his teamwork was sloppy and he and Tsukune couldn't really work well together. In the end Hinata and Shinji were declared the winner of the spar with the fasted time of ending the spar, thus breaking Kiba's pride as well too.

The next spar was Naruto and Sasuke against Shikamaru and a civilian girl named Tsubomi. Iruka-sensei gave the start signal. Both teams charged at each other with speed, except for the lazy Nara. Sasuke ran to Tsubomi planning his next move, he didn't see Naruto running the same direction to the civilian and they crashed. They both landed on the ground and scowled with a sour look at each other.

'What were you thinking, you Dobe?!' The Uchiha said angry.

'I didn't do that on purpose, y'know! You also should look where you are going -ttebayo!' Naruto shot back.

'You were in my way!'

'No! you were in _my_ way y'know!'

'Hn!' Sasuke looked away in disinterest.

'Don't ignore me you Teme!'

They kept bickering at each other until Iruka-sensei finally separated the two boys. The teacher gave both boys a stern lecture (almost seems like it is the only thing he does! XD), and putted them on the side line, making them both very grumpy.

Although for Sasuke it wasn't _that_ bad because he could continue brooding. Bad for him was that it was difficult to ignore the loud and clingy fangirls.

After the sparring session ended everyone was dismissed from class. Naruto was sitting on his usual spot on the swing until Mizuki-sensei approached him.

'Naruto, I saw that you still have some problems with your Taijutsu katas. I want to offer you some extra lessons after school to practice them, if you want to.' He suggested.

Naruto looked up in surprise at the offer of the trainee teacher. 'Really?'

'Yes, really!' Mizuki-sensei nodded.

'Like, really _really_?'

'Yes, as in really _really_!'

'Really?'

'Yes, really _!'_

'Are you sure as in really really _really_?' The blonde asked again, to be extra sure.

'YES, REALLY!' Mizuki-sensei yelled, now very annoyed. 'God dammit!' He cursed lowly under his breath so the young boy couldn't hear him.

'Hehe.. sorry sensei, I wanted to be extra _extra_ sure, y'know!' Naruto apologized with a foxy grin plastered over his face, rubbing the back of his head.

'It's alright Naruto, really!' Mizuki-sensei sighed. 'So.. What about it if we start tomorrow after class?' He suggested, getting back in his normal friendly sensei posture.

The blonde nodded excitedly. 'Yes, that is alright with me -ttebayo! I see ya then sensei!'

The next few weeks Naruto and Mizuki-sensei met up after class and practiced the Taijutsu katas. What the blonde did not know was that Mizuki was learning him the wrong stances, making his Taijutsu horribly bad. Mizuki hoped that this the stupid demon fox would get killed easier, then he and the village would get rid of the demon faster and he would not get the blame for it.

Some time after class ended Naruto and Mizuki-sensei met up.

'Naruto, in a few months the graduation exams will be held again so I can't help you anymore with your Taijutsu because it will be a busy time for the teachers.' Mizuki said.

Naruto looked disappointed but tried to hide it. 'I see…. Well thanks for teaching me! Ne, ne ne! do you think I can graduate with those badass moves you learned me sensei?!'

'I think you will!' Mizuki said with a fake smile to the blonde. The boy didn't notice the fake smile as he was still rambling about the graduation exams that was coming up soon.

They both went home to do their own things. Mizuki was walking home with a disgusted scowl on his face, thinking about the stupid demon boy. He never cared for the boy or anything, it was just an act to get the demon boy's trust. That way he could set his plan in motion when the graduation would approach.

* * *

 **A/N next time on Naruto: A changing vision of the future! The graduation!**

 **please review for more and so I can improve my writing style :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Graduation part I

**A/N**

 **So I am like really lazy and deceided to split the chapter in two again, because it takes me too long to cover a whole episode and stuff. This one was made on 7-7-17**

 **it is a pretty short chapter (in my eyes) but it makes it easier for me At the moment. I am on way with chapter 10 now, that should cover my whole vacation I hope..**

 **well enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

It was the day of the graduation for all the ninja in training from the academy. Their chance to become accepted as a Genin and an adult in the society of the Shinobi world. For Uzumaki Naruto was it a big day too, it was his third time trying to graduate from the academy.

He may had failed the exam two times before but this time he was determined to pass the exams. He had to pass, it would be one of his last chance to become a ninja before he would be removed from the ninja program.

If that happened he would never get the chance to become a ninja anymore or _even_ becoming Hokage, one stronger than the Fourth. He couldn't afford to fail because he could not get that stupid Clone Jutsu done without summoning a half dead bushin.

Most of the exam's tests were ok, well… for most of the students. The first part of the exam was a written test, not a very good thing too for the blonde… they had about an hour to fill all the questions on the sheet. There number of questions was high, probably so they could test the fastness of the students by judging the number of questions answered.

Most of the questions were all about everything and something, like the shinobi rules, the three shinobi prohibitions, some history of the village Konohagakure and much more crap and I am not going to tell all the boring details.

After the first part of the exam they headed to the academy training grounds where they would take the second part. The second test was shuriken and kunai aiming.

The main objective was that you had to move and keep maneuvering while throwing the projectiles to the target. Most of the students had average scores and some were perfect. Naruto only had barely an average score, just enough to pass the portion.

The third test was the Taijutsu spar against each other while the two Chunin observed them. many of the civilian children had trouble with this part because they didn't really train with their families like the clan's children did. The young Uzumaki was an exception, he was an orphan and did not belonged to a clan nor had a family that could help him train with that kind of stuff.

Naruto was paired up against Ami, Sakura-chan's bully. She was a civilian and not very strong. It was easy to beat her, however the Taijutsu style he learned from Mizuki-sensei felt awkward and did not make very much sense. He rather used his own style, it suited him better and made more sense to his body.

The rest of the spars went on quickly, most children that were from a clan exceled in the Taijutsu and quickly gained the upper hand against the civilian children, when they were paired up against each other. Soon they finished the third portion of the exam and went back inside the academy.

On a table were lying the blue Konoha leaf headbands shining and glistering, waiting to be worn by the soon to be Genin.

The classroom was getting filled with excited children that hoped to pass the last test to finally become a real ninja today. When the Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei walked into the classroom the class became dead silent, curious what was going to be the final exam.

The silence was broken when Iruka-sensei spoke up, 'We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... The Clone Jutsu.'

' _Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great. I'm never gonna pass!_ ' Naruto thought, bringing his hands to his head in panic.

One by one the children their names were called out to enter the room where the Chunin would determine if they would pass the Ninjutsu exam and become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto looked at his classmates that went into the room and when they came out. Most came back with a smile on their face and the Hitai-ate in their hand. Up until now no one failed the last test or came out with a sad face because they didn't pass.

Shikamaru came out of the room with a scowl on his face.

'What's wrong Shikamaru?' The blonde asked, 'Did you fail to pass the test?'

Shikamaru sighed irritated, 'No, Naruto.. I am a ninja!' He said showing his Hitai-ate at the blonde boy.

'Then what is the matter?'

'Now I became a ninja I have to do all those troublesome ninja things that will interrupt my time of cloud watching!' He complained lazily, making the blonde chuckle slightly at the lazy boy's antics.

'Uzumaki Naruto, please enter the examiner room!' A teacher called out.

Naruto quickly stood up from his chair and hurried to the examiner room when his name was called out, trying to build some confidence before he had to perform that dammed Bushin No Jutsu.

'Alright Naruto, show us what you got!' Iruka-sensei said, gesturing that he could start.

' _Alright. Get it together, Naruto. You can do this!'_ He thought, preparing to mold his chakra, so much that it could be visible to naked eye. For the Clone Jutsu.

'BUSHIN NO JUTSU!'

A poof of large smoke suddenly erupts and reveals a sickly pale clone lying half dead with his tongue out of his mouth on the ground.

'Ehehe…. It is a little pathetic.' Naruto laughs nervously with a sweat drop on his head. He looked at the scar nosed chunin that had one of those looks again.

'You fail!' He said, disappointed of the failure of the blonde boy.

Mizuki sensei spoke up, 'Iruka-sensei?' making the man look up towards his childhood friend. 'He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a Ninja. We could cut him a break.' He suggested.

Naruto's eyes started to sparkle with some hope at the statement of the blue haired chunin.

'Mizuki Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one.' Iruka-sensei replied sighing and shooting a look that the still half dead bushin on the ground. 'And look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass him!'

The blonde was shaking in anger. After all the hard work he done to come this far, and he failed? This was really not his day. He walked out of the room, donning his invisible mask again of fake emotions. The truth is almost no one could really understand the boy's emotions, his emotions were a mystery to all.

The exams were over and the new and freshly promoted Genin flooded like water out of the classroom outside, where their parents stood, waiting for their children to come out with their Leaf Headbands. The young ninjas proudly presented their Hitai-ate t their parents when they came outside.

'I passed with flying colours!' A kid said, excitedly showing his hitai-ate to his parents.

Another parent ruffled the hair of his son with his hand, praising his child on passing the ninja exam. 'I'm proud of you son. We all are.'

'Congratulations. I'm going to make you all of your favorites tonight. We'll have a feast!' The mother of the child proudly said.

Naruto was sitting on his usual place on the swing watching his classmates that graduated and were praised by their families. He envied them, he longed for a family so badly. He pulled down his goggles from his head, covering his sad expression.

Some people that were standing alone talking, noticed the boy and looked at him with disgust.

'There, you see him?' A woman softly said to another woman next to her.

The other woman nodded, It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed.'

'Hmph! Well it serves him right.' The first woman scoffed.

'Just imagine what would happen if he became a Ninja. I mean, he's the boy who...' The woman was interrupted the other when she was about to break the law the Sandaime made.

The first woman quickle shushed the other woman reminding her of the law. 'Shh... We're not allowed to talk about that!'

While the conversation of the two women died down Mizuki-sensei approached the lone blonde on the swing.

'Naruto come with me!' He said on reassuring tone, not revealing the slightest joy that his plan was working.

The walked away from the academy as the sun was slowly getting down, they stopped at a ledge and stat down in silence.

Until Mizuki-sensei spoke up. 'Iruka Sensei is tough. He's not against you.'

'Then why? Why only me?' The blonde asked the teacher and himself.

Mizuki looked the boy in his eyes, 'He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents. No family.' He explained looking back to the village's quiet and calm scenery.

'But... This time I really wanted to graduate…' Naruto said with a sad gloomy face.

He looked up when he heard Mizuki-sensei chuckle softy. 'Then I guess I'll have to tell you.' The blue haired man said, making the blonde look up at the teacher in curiosity.

'Huh?'

'It's a secret. But I'm gonna let you in on it.' The man said with a mysterious glint in his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened at the blue haired teacher's words.


	10. Chapter 10: Graduation part II

**A/N**

 **phew! finally done! it took me a while to get the chapter done but i did it! this chapter contains excactly 3,5k words so please review for longer chapters! (nah just kidding)**

 **i found it difficult write some parts so i hope it came out good. i hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **also if i have problems with writing my story I shall let you guys know it as soon as possible, so you dont jave to wait weeks to know what happened to me. And then I shall try to solve the problems as soon as possible.**

 **and i hope ypu will enjoy my second story too! It is called: The new age of shinobi (the title of the story can change over time)**

 **Also people have been asking when my story will become AU. I haven't decided that yet but the problem is that I first need to find some inspiration on that. I am still doubtng between my choices, Let future Naruto take over completely or let him just change the future and past?**

 **And remember! Naruto still doesn't really realize that the visions he sees are from the future. He is obviously scared and confused, that is also a reason that no one knows what is going on around him yet and why he didn't tell anyone. It will take a little more time to really get into the plot.**

 **made on 9-7-17**

* * *

Iruka was lying on his bed, thinking back of what the Third Hokage said to him, when then old man approached him after the graduation exams.

' _Iruka.' The old man said to the scar nosed chunin._

 _Iruka looked at the Hokage that stood before him, 'What is it, Lord Hokage?'_

' _I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto. Without knowing the love of a Mother or Father. The warmth of a family..' Hiruzen said to the young man. 'He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you?'_

 _Hiruzen looked at the Hokage's monument, mostly to the head of the Fourth Hokage. 'That's why he gets in trouble. So people will notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside.'_

He thought back at the night when the Nine-tails attacked the village. The strong, terrifying and overwhelming killer intent of the Kyuubi that loomed over the village, the last time he saw his parents. Even remembering the feeling and memory already made him shudder again. His thoughts were interrupted by someone loudly bonking on the door of his apartment. He quickly got out of his bed and opened the door, it was Mizuki.

'Mizuki-sensei?' He asked, confused why his childhood friend and fellow colleague was by his house at this late hour.

Mizuki was panting, 'Iruka Sensei. Wake up!' He stopped bonking on the door when he saw Iruka's face.

'What? What is it?' He asked, yawning slightly.

Mizuki looked at his friend's face and turned serious, 'You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto. He stole the Sacred Scroll!'

'Wh-what!? You mean the Scroll of Sealing? No!' Iruka was shocked, why would Naruto do such a thing? How did the boy even get the idea of stealing the sacred scroll?

Iruka quickly putted on his chunin uniform and rushed towards the Hokage's tower, Mizuki had gone off to alert more available ninjas in the village, so he did not know where he went. At the tower, there were already serval other ninjas assembled.

It was getting more and more crowdy and many voices were trying to talk to the old Hokage to take action.

'Lord Hokage! This is not just a prank. This is a serious crime!' A chunin said.

'The scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage. Secrets known only to our village.' Another jonin panicked.

'If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life.' Some of the shinobi were beginning to get hysterical, and began to theorize the strangest things.

Finally, Hiruzen spoke up, 'Alright. Bring Naruto here at once!' All the assembled shinobi spread out and began to search for the Kyuubi container.

Hiruzen sighed deeply, he was getting too old for this… and to borrow a phrase, it was troublesome. First his surrogate grandson sneaks into his house and performs that weird "Oirike No Jutsu" That knocked the old man out, he would never admit that he, The Professor, would be beaten with such a simple technique from a twelve year old boy.

The blonde used the opportunity to steal the Scroll of Sealing while the old man was knocked out with a large nosebleed. The boy could not have come by the idea himself. When all the shinobi were gone off to search the boy, the old man walked back into his office and took out his magic orb, who knows where the man uses his for other than stalking others…. Hiruzen took out his crystal ball and looked into his magic crystal ninja orb, using his ninja magic to activate it, and started searching for the blonde boy.

After the order to find Naruto was released all the ninjas went of the search the fox container and Iruka was searching for the blonde on the outskirts of Konoha, he was using the famous way of tree hopping, hoping to find the boy fast. He went as fast as he could, his reserves were not very big due the lack of activity since he became a teacher. He slowly began to pant as his reserves were depleting, while still looking for his student.

' _Where would he go?_ The chunin teacher thought worried.

* * *

Naruto was sitting somewhere in the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village near an old small cabin, with the sacred scroll of sealing on his lap. He was trying to read the jutsu's that were described on the scroll, but couldn't help to find it very difficult to understand.

'Now let's see... The first one is... Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Ah! Not this again. It's my worst Jutsu!' He complained, trying to look for an easier technique on the scroll. He could not find anything better as it became more difficult to understand what the scroll was describing, so he settled back to the Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu.

He started to read the instructions that were written on the old paper scroll. It was boring, just as boring as Iruka-sensei's lectures on school. He decided to skip the long and boring details and began to practice the jutsu right away. When he tried the first time he produced a clone similar to the normal ones he made by the regular bushins. He also noticed that this technique sued more chakra than normal but shrugged it off because it was a different jutsu than the normal standards.

He practiced ad practiced, it was hard to master a new technique. He was very tired when he finally got the jutsu finally down, he was about to look on the scroll for the next technique to learn when suddenly Iruka-sensei appeared before him.

'Found you! It's all over!' The chunin said, walking towards the boy that was sitting on the ground with the Scroll of Sealing.

Naruto started to laugh nervously and scratched the back of his head. 'Got me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique.'

Iruka looked at the boy, his clothes were slightly damaged and he had bruises allover his body, _'He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working.'_ Much to the teacher confusion, what the reason was for the boy to steal the scroll, but the boy already answered before the teacher could ask his student.

'Listen, Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes.' Naruto said excited to his confused homeroom teacher.

'Huh? Where'd you get that idea?' Iruka-sensei asked, still confused.

Naruto was confused, why didn't Iruka-sensei know about this test? 'Mizuki-sensei told me about it.' The blonde answered, becoming just as confused as his teacher. 'He told me where to find the scroll...' Turning his eyes from the scroll to his teacher. 'And this place…' Naruto stopped talking when he saw his teacher's shocked face.

Iruka-sensei looked confused and shocked, but quickly regained his senses when he noticed an incoming kunai. 'Look out!' Pushing the blonde out of the way from the attack. More kunai came flying in and Iruka-sensei got was pinned by a few, his leg was starting to bleed slightly.

The chunin looked to the direction where the projectiles, hoping to find the culprit when suddenly a familiar voice spoke up.

'I see you've found our little hide away.' Mizuki sneered, he was standing on a high tree branch not far from where the chunin and the young Uzumaki were located.

Iruka was shocked, his childhood friend was behind all of this? 'So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known.' He slowly breathed to his ex-childhood friend, trying to ignore the stabbing pain from the kunai, that was still in his leg. He couldn't believe that his friend was betraying the village, he trusted the man!

Mizuki jumped down from the branch,' Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!' He demanded, using his friendly teacher voice.

'Wait a minute...' Naruto said clearly confused, slowly looking over to Iruka-sensei and then back to Mizuki-sensei. 'What's going on here?'

Iruka-sense pulled the kunai quickly out of his leg, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg, turning back to the blonde. 'Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power.'

'Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll.' Mizuki-sensei said with an innocent voice, holding out his hand for the scroll.

'Stop lying, Mizuki.' Iruka-sensei yelled at the man, looking back to the confused blonde. 'Don't let him trick you, Naruto.'

Mizuki-sensei started to laugh, 'Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying.' The man sneered to the blonde, Iruka's eyes widened in realization of what the traitor was going to say.

'No, Mizuki!' Iruka yelled, desperately trying to stop the man from telling. Oh, at the moment he wished he could strangle the man, just so that the man would shut his mouth.

'They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the law that was made twelve years ago!' The traitor was obviously enjoying the confusion of the boy, and could not wait to see the agony of the boy when he revealed the truth.

Naruto was curious and scared at the same time, he wanted to know so badly why the village hated him, but on the other side he feared what would happen if he knew the truth, 'What law?' His mouth said before his mind progressed what he said.

'Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up.' Mizuki laughed viciously, surprising the scar nosed man from his thoughts, the chunin began to wonder if his ex-friend could read minds or something.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the blue haired teacher, 'What is this law! Why does everyone else know about it?' He demanded.

'Don't tell him! It's forbidden!' Iruka-sensei yelled, but his pleas were heard on deaf ears and Mizuki continued.

'The law is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!' Mizuki laughed with a smirk on his face. 'The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!'

Naruto's world froze and started to crumble slowly when he heard the words coming from the mouth of the blue haired man. He could vaguely hear Iruka-sensei begging Mizuki-sensei to stop.

'They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive.' The blue haired traitor continued.

Naruto was still in his shocked daze but could still hear the words that were said, 'No.. No, no, no!' He tried to deny it, he didn't want to believe it, he just wanted it to be a bad dream where he would wake up from and the graduation would be that day and he would pass. The tears were slowly forming in his eyes, he just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

'Naruto…' Iruka-sensei said softly, trying to reach out for the boy but was interrupted by Mizuki.

Mizuki reach for the large fuma shuriken and started to spin it fast above his head, preparing to throw it to the blonde to kill him. 'DIE NARUTO!' He yelled, throwing the large spinning projectile at the jinchuuriki.

The blonde was pulled out of his daze when he saw the incoming shuriken approaching, he fell down on the ground trying to dodge the shuriken, when he saw it was too fast he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain. But the impact never came, he looked up and saw Iruka-sensei shielding him from the shuriken.

'Wh-why?' He asked.

Iruka found it hard to breath, well that is to be expected when you push a twelve year old away from a flying shuriken that stabs you in the back.

'Because we're the same.' Iruka-sensei finally managed to say in pain.

'When I was a kid, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me..' He admitted. 'And know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard.' The young man started to cry, remembering the lonely days he spend alone in his house. 'I know that's how you feel, Naruto…'

His tears streamed from his face and fell on Naruto's cheek. 'You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that.' Iruka-sensei cried apologizing, tears mixed with blood feel down in drops on the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened at those words, they were familiar, he heard those words before. The scene suddenly shot through his memory, it was the same. What was happening? Why was this the same as what he saw years ago? What-

His thoughts were interrupted by a laughing Mizuki 'Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you.' The blue haired traitor taunted.

The blonde jinchuuriki could bear it anymore to just stand there and he ran, he just wanted to get away from this. He still could hear Iruka-sensei call out for him to come back. Realizing it was not going to stop the blonde Iruka dropped his hand in despair.

Mizuki jumped down from the tree branch still laughing, 'You know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village.' He said standing up and straightens his back. 'You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast.'

'No, Naruto is not a beast, he isn't like that!' Iruka said, pulling the shuriken out of his back, trying to ignore the pain.

Mizuki jumps into a tree and turns back to face Iruka, 'You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you.' He said jumping away to find the demon boy with Iruka following behind him.

* * *

Mizuki had donned a disguise as Iruka, after a short time of looking he finally found the blonde Uzumaki running on the trees with the scroll still on his back.

'Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry!' The pseudo Iruka-sensei yelled after him. Naruto suddenly appeared before the fake Iruka and knocked the man hard in the stomach, making him fall out of the sky hard on the ground.

Naruto lands safely on his feet, panting exhausted he falls on the ground. He looks back to the place where the fake Iruka fell.

'It can't be.. How did you know...' Iruka panted in pain, a puff of smoke reveals that it was not Iruka-sensei but Mizuki. '... That it was me, and not Iruka?' Mizuki asked.

Naruto chuckles, 'That is because….' Again a large puff of smoke erupts in the area revealing the real Iruka. 'Because I am Iruka!'

'You're a fool!' Mizuki said, standing up, 'Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family.'

'I don't care what you say, cause you're not getting your hands on that scroll.' Iruka-sensei yelled at the traitor. He did not know that the real Naruto was sitting behind a tree not far from where the two chunin were located.

'As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me.' Mizuki laughed.

'How's that so?'

Mizuki grinned evilly, ' He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything.'

'You are right…' Iruka said slowly.

' _So it was true… Iruka-sensei never believed in me._ _He thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak!'_ Naruto thought in despair.

'That is how beasts are. But that's not who Naruto is! He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves!' Iruka declared proudly, making the blonde's tears pour out of his eyes in happiness from his sensei's words.

The moment of joy didn't last long when Mizuki took off the last fuma shuriken that was attached on his back, preparing to throw it at Iruka to kill him.

'Humph! You really believe that dribble? Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. You're finished!' Mizuki laughed, small hints of insanity were being shown by the man.

Suddenly Naruto jumped between the two man, surprising both.

'Not bad, for a little punk.' Mizuki said looking with pure disgust to the boy.

Half of Naruto's face was shadowed, he looked up to the man in anger. 'If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei... I'll kill you!'

'Heh! Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!'

'Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!' Naruto yelled, crossing his two middle and index fingers with both hands in a plus like cross, taking his stance to prepare the jutsu that would be one of his signature techniques in the future.

'Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox!' Mizuki challenged, with the thought that the boy would never succeed using a jutsu form the Scroll of Sealing.

'KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!'

With a large poof of smoke hundreds of Naruto clones appear around them, and I am not even bothering to count them all. Iruka looked around amazed by the blonde his accomplishment, the sheer amount of Shadow clones was brilliant.

Iruka sits slowly up, _'Naruto... Those aren't just Illusions. They're solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu.'_ The chunin teach thought still amazed. He looked over to the blue haired man that stumbled back slightly.

If you listened closely you could hear the different clones yelling and taunting the traitor. 'If you are not coming….' A clone said, 'Then we're gonna come after you!' The other clone finished.

Then all the clones charged at the man at once, you could hear the poor, nah I have no mercy for the man in this story. As I was saying, you could hear the man screaming for help when he was surrounded by the army of clones that were beating him up until there was only a pummel left of the man.

Naruto grinned a little embarrassed, 'Sorry. I kinda got carried away..' The blonde turned to his sensei. 'You okay, Iruka Sensei?'

'Yes, Naruto I am alright, thanks to you!' Iruka-sensei answered. 'Could you come here for a moment? I got something I want to give to you!'

'Uhh.. Sure!' The blonde said with slight confusion.

'Close your eyes.' The blonde did what his sensei ordered and closed his eyes.

He could feel that his sensei pulled of his goggles from his head and draped something different around it. 'Sensei? How much longer?' He asked after a minute of silence.

'Okay, you can open your eyes now.' His sensei said.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Iruka-sensei standing with his goggles in his hand. It was getting day the light of the sun was getting brighter, it was a peaceful sight, especially with Mizuki being beaten up.

'Congratulations on passing your graduation, Naruto!' His teacher smiled. 'And to celebrate we are going out to Ichikaru ramen tonight!'

Naruto's lip trembled, 'Iruka-sensei!' He yelled happily as he jumped onto his sensei, hugging him. He heard Iruka-sensei moaning that it hurted and laughed. They both stood up and headed to Ichikaru ramen.

Iruka looked up into the sky smiling, ' _Naruto. This is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a Ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later.'_


	11. Chapter 11: Pictures and facepaint

**A/N**

 **hey hey here is chapter 11, It is a little on the short side but I had fun writing, i hope you like this too.**

 **And honestly, I am kinda lst on how to continue my story right now. I've got suggestions from others and stuff but I am still struggling to get of canon to AU...**

 **And since I haven't written in like 4 weeks I became a little rusty. So the updates may slow down a bit. Maybe monthly or once in the two weeks. Not so sure.**

 **please review it makes me feel noticed.**

* * *

'Come in!' Hiruzen said. The old man was sitting at his desk, surrounded with a pretty decent mountain of paperwork, the blonde his mischief was mostly the main cause of his daily torture session.

Naruto and Iruka walked into the office where the old Hokage was seated. They both sat down on the chairs that were in front of the large paper filled desk. Naruto was sitting awkwardly on his chair in silence looking at his shoes.

'I'm sorry Jii-san! I didn't do it on purpose to cause all this trouble!' The young Uzumaki burst out, breaking the silence in the room.

'It is alright Naruto!' Hiruzen replied with a reassuring voice to the blonde. 'I know that tonight was a pretty though one, and I want to assure you that you aren't in any trouble.'

Naruto quickly calmed down when the old man spoke up.

'Lord Hokage! I'd like to inform that Uzumaki Naruto has graduated last night and would gladly request to take some time to change the team formations you had planned.' Iruka-sensei spoke up with an very official voice.

The Professor nodded at the scar nosed man's request and wrote it on a note for later. 'Don't worry Iruka, I assure you that I shall look into it!' Looking form the chunin to the blonde, 'Naruto, as for you. I want to make some things clear to you.'

The boy looked up into the eyes of the old man 'Yes… But Mizuki-sens- I mean Mizuki said I was the Nine tailed fox, is it true?' He mumbled softly, not looking into the old man's eyes.

'You. Are. Not. The. Kyuubi!' Hiruzen burst out sternly, making the blonde flinch slightly with a small hint of fear.

'But-' The boy attempted to talk was interrupted by Hiruzen.

'Naruto, listen good to me because this is important to know, and I want you to keep this good in mind. If I have a kunai and a sealing scroll, if I seal the kunai in the scroll. Is the scroll now the kunai or the scroll?' Hiruzen asked the boy.

Naruto looked at the Hokage. 'No.. it is still a scroll, just with a kunai inside.' He answered.

Hiruzen nodded in approval, 'Yes, correctly Naruto. You are still you, not the Kyuubi! And even if people keep thinking that, then you have to change their minds with talking, and if that doesn't works change it with your actions. Then with time they shall acknowledge you for sure!'

'You really think that would work?' Naruto asked, his eyes were showing the small lights of hope and life again.

'Of course! I believe in you, so does Iruka-sensei.' The Hokage encouraged, looking at Iruka who also nodded with a smile to the blonde. 'Now… as for the other matters….' Hiruzen took out a file and handed it to the young fox container.

Naruto took the paper from the hands of the old man and scanned the contents. 'Wha…..?' Looking up from the paper in confusion to the God of Shinobi.

'It is the information of next week when and where the ninja registration, when the team assignments are and of course, the orientation where you also will meet your jonin sensei.' Hiruzen answered the boy. Naruto nodded, showing that he understood what the old man was saying.

'Now! Go home and rest a bit. If you have any questions feel free to come any time!' The Third said, shooing the two out of his office. Once the two were gone he sat down on his chair and glared at the enormous mountain of paperwork before him. 'I shall beat you one day, or it will be the day I shall retire!' He vowed, still glaring at the sliced tree stuff

The rest of the following days were calm and nothing really happened, except for some ramen eating record that was broken by the blonde. Naruto was bored and was banned from pranking by the Hokage since the paint prank from last time, and it didn't help that the patrol unit through Konoha increased their awareness of the blonde so another prank like that would not happen anytime soon. The boredom almost killed the blonde out.

Since many others were keeping an eye on the blonde while the old Hokage fought with his massive mountains of paperwork, the rest of the village days were quite peaceful with no strange or dangerous incidents occurring.

Hiruzen was happy that his surrogate grandson passed the first part of becoming a ninja, the first step closer to becoming Hokage. He hoped he still could be there when the day approached when he was finally relieved from the stupid had and could see others suffer under the mountains of paperwork and politics, he would grant the boy much luck in the future of finding a way to beat the horrible and massive stacks of daily torture.

* * *

Today was the ninja registration, where the freshly graduated genin had to take a picture for their forms that were required for the program. It would make it easier for the jonin sensei to find weak and strong points on the forms without having to stalk their soon-to-be students.

The young Uzumaki was debating with himself, he didn't know how to let his picture stand out of all the others. He wanted to find a way to look awesome n his ninja form. He had two choices: painting his face or shaving his hair.

Nah! He chose the face paint. It would be too much of a drag to shave his hair the right way, without ruining it. Some time later his face was fully painted with red and white colors.

'Are you sure about this kid?' The photographer asked. 'This is gonna be on your file for a really long time, if you don't realize that.'

'No! I am sure of it!' The blonde said determined.

The man sighed, 'Alright then! Don't come back complaining okay?' Preparing himself to make the picture. 'Say cheese!'

Naruto quickly took a weird(?) pose when the camera flashed with a bright light. The picture would be too much for most, in the eyes of the blonde the pose and face paints were awesome. After the photographer left to shoot some more fresh genin, Naruto left and went to his only and favorite ramen stand for lunch. Upon arriving he was greeted by the owners of the Ichikaru ramen stand, Teuchi and Ayame. He talked with them happily about his graduation while he ordered and devoured serval bowls of different kinds of ramen. After the blonde was done he went home and waited for the results of his picture from his ninja form.

He was called back a day later by the old man. Hiruzen was not very satisfied or should I say happy about the photo the blonde managed to take for his form and demanded that the young Uzumaki would retake it. Sadly for the poor old man the blonde used his Oirike No Jutsu to knock him out again to let him agree on the picture. Before the blonde could leave a young boy tripped his way into the office of the Third Hokage, trying to assault the old man but tripped over his own scarf.

The boy now recognized as Sarutobi Konohamaru, honored grandson of the Third Hokage, started to accuse the blonde for tripping him, effectively pissing Naruto off and earning a hard bonk on his head.

The blonde was being stalked by the ten year old the rest of the day. They spent some time together, peeked into a woman's hot spring, learned some perverted ninjutsu and knocked out a closet pervert with the perverted ninjutsu.

At the end of the day two things happened to the jinchuuriki, one he learned the boy that there were no shortcuts in life and two, also his own cause, he was declared a rival by a ten year old that had zero experience with real ninja stuff and thingies.

* * *

 **next chapter: Team 7 revealed**


	12. NOT AN UPDATE BUT HIATUS

**A/N**

 **hey guys how is it going?**

 **sorry for not updating this story. I have been finding it very difficult to find inspiration for this story and balancing writing with school. I am in my third year of highschool right now and I have it very rough, even if it is the beginning of the year.**

 **So I am sorry to declare that I am going to put the story on a longterm HIATUS until I find some inspiration.**

 **cya guys! (There is a slight chance that my other story, The new age of shinobi, will be updated some time later since the story is easir for me to write)**


End file.
